


Because of You [Fanvid]

by RDphantom



Category: Dear Frankie (2004)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Drama, Fanvids, Gen, Music Genre: Pop, Song Artist: Kelly Clarkson, Spoilers, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDphantom/pseuds/RDphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie deals with the past as everything catches up with her.</p>
<p>Davey was an abusive husband and this vid touches on Lizzie's emotions around that fact.  Contains spoilers for the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to [Gerardbutler.net](http://gerardbutlerglobalfans.com/index.php?showtopic=40366), [YouTube](http://youtu.be/KG4ykbg1EWs), [Livejournal](http://rdphantom.livejournal.com/1266.html) and [Dreamwidth](http://rdphantom.dreamwidth.org/1010.html).

Available file formats and sizes:  
15mb WMV  
30mb WMV  
61mb AVI (XviD)

My website is down right now, but you can download the different sizes from Sendspace [Here](http://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/NgWhBteYPIEqK9oz1ugovCrenmOvaqw8). Please comment here (you don't need an account, and you will receive an email when I reply to you) or email me at phantomvidder at yahoo dot com when that download link goes bad.


End file.
